ETFuturistic Lover?
by A LittleMonster A.S
Summary: No Song-Fic.Duncan se encuentra con el karma,y descubre que todo lo que haces...regresa. TDWT si paso.


**Alo!  The Little Monster is Back :D,bueno no tanto.  
>Venia a avisarles que mi laptop murio,asi que ya no subire mas rara vez las hare.(falta de insppiracion xC)<br>Ahora sin estorbar a leer! ^^**

**Disclaimer:Total Drama Series no me pertenece,le pertenece a sus respectivo autores. **

* * *

><p>Era un lluvioso día en donde nuestro Punk favorito, Duncan, estaba a las 3:00 Am por las calles de<br>Los Angeles, California. En donde lo llevo rumbo su muerte.

Por favor! No me Asesines!- Exclamo el Punk al ver a la princesa.  
>Lo lamento…..-Dijo la princesa mientras todo se volvía luminoso…..<p>

*FLASHBACK*

Duncan POV

-Que CACA! No puedo creer que Gwen me haya dejado! Y POR TELEFONO MIENTRAS  
>YO AQUÍ PARADO ESPERANDOLA COMO ME HABIA PROMETIDO A LAS 9:00PM MIENTRAS<br>ELLA SE IBA CON GEOFF!-Exclame enojado

Aunque sé que es algo raro seguir esperándola, después de que haya roto conmigo. Sé que sonare un poco cursi pero, las estrellas son mis únicas amigas, las que no me traicionan o me defraudan, igual que la noche, que me cuida. Empezare a hacer algo de provecho y me iré de esta playa….donde prometió que nos íbamos a ver.

Empecé a correr porque no tenía nada que hacer, además la playa me relajaba, era tan…sola. A esta hora nada, ni nadie, te interrumpen. Me tire a la arena mientras mis pies se refrescaban con la brisa y agua del mar. Cerré mis ojos mientras pensaba en cual otro local cercano robaría, pues, me falta dinero. Antes de pararme empecé a ver algo brillante en el cielo.

-Que rayos, ni siquiera son las 6:00.-

Vi que la luz se acercaba, cada vez mas. La curiosidad me mataba, así que decidí esconderme detrás del la roca que estaba a unos cuantos metros, donde yo le llamaba mi observatorio. Mientras se acercaba la luz empecé a notar que había algo, porque no solo tenía telas, si no, también algo adentro. Cuando se acerco y estaba encima del agua, que raramente no se hundía. Cuando empezó a flotar y dar vueltas empezó a dar una figura de un alien, lo cual se me hizo raro. Empezó a dar una figura de una hermosa mujer, con un gran vestido rojo y ojos de color miel. Vaya, era la persona más hermosa que había visto.

Salí para ir a saludarla, pero cuando me iba a presentar no había nadie, voltee al cielo y vi que ella estaba flotando, extendiéndome su mano.

-Tómame.-Me dijo mientras yo tome su mano.

La apretó y empezamos a flotar, me asusto mientras ella solo seguía flotando.

-Que haces? -le dije algo asustado.  
>-Calla y sígueme -me dijo con un tono cortante.<p>

Me lanzo hacia un lado mientras ella empezaba a brillar,pero no un brillo normal,era segante, trate de ir para atrás pero vi que un circulo empezaba a descender .

-Yo te cree, yo te tome, yo te forme así que yo te digo lo que debes hacer!-Dijo mientras lo repetía y se iba acercando mas y mas, cuando lo vi pasar por a lado, me di cuenta que lo conocía.

-HEY!-le grite mientras veía que daba vueltas alrededor de la chica.  
>Cuando termino de dar vueltas la chica parecía un demonio,era algo realmente escalofriante. El muchacho, que se veía de mi edad, se fue volando.<p>

Bésame! Inféctame con tu dolor!-me dijo mientras se me acercaba.

Empecé a retroceder al grado de caerme. Espera, FLOTE Y ME CAI?

Cuando golpee la arena, trate de levantarme pero estaba enterrado, no me podía salir, gritaba por ayuda mientras que la chica solo caía, conmigo. Cuando cayó, era hermosa otra vez, tenía su pelo medio recogido y tenía sus ojos azules, tenía un tatuaje en su hombro, donde decía "Princesa". El muchacho bajo de nuevo, ahora diciendo algo diferente,

-Yo conozco una barrera en Marte, donde manejan naves en lugar de carros, Naves son barcos, las rocas son puertos, dime que sigue, sexo de alienígenas? Yo te cree, te di sorbí y te forme, yo te cree así que tú haces lo que yo diga! -Le dijo a la muchacha.

La muchacha se acerco a mí y se incó.

-Asesínalo!- Le dijo el muchacho.  
>-Muy bien, Trent- respondió la muchacha<p>

No podía creer que Trent estuviera mandando a matarme, se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero no puedo creer que le haya lastimado tanto.

-Espera…pero porque?- Le dije tratando de hacerla recapacitar, aunque creo que será en vano.  
>-Tu no solo lastimaste a Trent…..-Me dijo cortantemente-Si no también a mi!<br>-…COURTNEY!-pregunte. no lo puedo creer…..  
>-Mas bien dicho….Heather-me …no…ella no.<br>-Lo lamento! No quise lastimarlos! No fue mi intención!Créeme!-Le dije tratando de convencerla.  
>-Corre-Me dijo.<p>

Mientras me levante rápido corrí hacia la estación de policías.

-Los demandare! Y no me alcanzaran! JAJAJAJAJA!-Les dije, si en verdad creyeron que me iba a arrepentir….-Oh Dios no-.

Cuando me voltee a verlos ellos ya no estaban, así que simplemente me fui caminando, pero cuando levante la vista los volví a ver. Trent estaba mas enojado y Heather…simplemente decepcionada. Fui retrocediendo lentamente sin apartar la vista de ellos cuando en simplemente, 2 o 3 segundos me tiro Trent.

-Por que me haces esto?  
>-Porque te odio!-Me dijo gritándome y a la vez,pateándome.<br>-Heather, por favor, no lo hagas, créeme.-Le dije retrocediendo, mientras ella se acercaba y Trent se alejaba.

-Por favor! No me asesines!-Le exclame a Heather-Recuerda que tu eres mi Princesa!  
>-Lo lamento….Pero eso no funciona conmigo- Me dijo mientras poso su mano en mi pecho.<p>

-Que haces?...AAAHHHHHHHHH!

No POV

El lugar se empezó a iluminar, con una luz segante. Cuando ya no se veía luz, Trent y Heather habían desaparecido, y el punk tirado, ya sin vida, estaba ahí con una gran herida en el corazón, mientras con la sangre que salió, estaba escrito un mensaje que simplemente describía lo que los dos jóvenes sentían hacia él, Traición. Todo mundo se entero de la noticia, incluso su ex-novia…Gwen.

La gotica estaba en su balcón a las 3:00 Am. Lloraba mientras recordaba haberle traicionado no solo a Duncan, si no, a Trent.

Pero vio una luz segante en el cielo, cuando volteo a ver a su pared estaba escrito con sangre un mensaje que decía…

"TU SIGUES"… 

* * *

><p><strong>Bum! xDD Inspirada en la cancion de Katy Perry y Kanye West (KK power :P)A que no se esperaban quien era quien :)<br>Me despido si te gusto deja review y si no...pues hazlo saber,si empeore mi ortografia tambien hazlo saber.**

**RxR!**

A Little Monster A.S 


End file.
